Total Drama All Stars 2nd Time Around
by toonanimefan
Summary: Instead of the Pahkitew Island season, the producers and Chris bring back all the cast from the original and the Revenge of the Island. See who wins or loses. In need of challenge ideas.
1. Author's note

**Author's note: Hey Guys so this is going to be my next story….It's going to be Total Drama All Stars 2** **nd** **Time Around. It's going to be taking place after the first All Stars with the original & Revenge of Island cast. I'm going to need your help of knowing where to have it take place. If on an Island please name it. I also need some challenge ideas. I have teams and team names picked out in case you're wondering but if you want certain characters on the same team then I'll see what I can do. **

Here are the teams:

 **Striking Scorpions:**

Lightning

Joe

Duncan (released from prison to be on show)

Heather

Eva

Harold

Alejandro

Bridgette

Trent

 **Screeching Banshees:**

Dakota (Dakotazoid)

Staci

D.J.

Lashawna

Courtney

Sadie

Lindsay

Geoff

Owen

 **Courageous Lions:**

Izzy

Brick

Sierra

Justin

B

Anne Maria

Dawn

Gwen

Zoey

 **Fearful Armadillos:**

Tyler

Beth

Cameron

Noah

Cody

Scott

Katie

Sam

Mike

 **Author's note: So that's the teams….they're still a work in progress, and after the first challenge there will be sightings of Dun Dun Dun…Ezekiel (who is still feral), there will be a twist when this happens so I hope you all review and send your ideas. Thanks!**


	2. The cast arrive

**Author's note: Hey guys sorry for the wait for this chapter. Remember I don't own Total Drama at all. Oh and a special thanks to EliteBlizz for giving me your idea of having this story take place at the Film lot from season 2. It was either your idea or an idea of mine…having it take place in a mansion. I liked the Film lot better.**

 **Chapter 1: The cast arrive:**

When we first open up we see Chris Mclaine standing in front of a familiar looking Film lot.

"Hello to the viewing world! Welcome back to another season of Total Drama. We are going to be bringing back all the cast from the first few seasons we had. Meaning our original and Revenge of the Island cast that we all come to know and love. Who will win? Who will lose? Aren't I just handsome? Well we know that one, but anyway you're going to have to find out the other two questions right here on **TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS 2** **nd** **TIME AROUND!** "

(Cue theme song

"Welcome back." Chris Mclaine says grinning Sadist like. A bus then pulls up. "Ah here's the first all stars to show up. From Revenge of the Island here's "Aura reader" Dawn, the "silent inventor" B or Beverly, "hair in a tin can" Anne Maria, "Bossy controlling" Joe, "the non-supportive Lightning, Dakota or "Dakotazoid", "Gamer" Sam, "Bubble Boy" Cameron, "Army Cadet" Brick, "Dirt Farmer" Scott, Mike "use to be multiple", "Mike's Girlfriend" Zoey, and last but not least "Chatty Obsessive Liar" Staci!"

Most of them were glaring at Chris for the names he called them. Joe then went and kicked him in the shin.

"Yeow!" Chris exclaims glaring at Joe. "What was that for?!"

That was for what you put us all through…and do you have any idea how long it took, for the few of us that you put in balloons Last Season to get out of them!?"

Chris smirks "Nope….Hey here's our original cast who are also in this season…also they have nicknames too."

"Say hello to "The brick house" D.J., "C.I.T." Courtney, "the lovable lame brain" Lindsay, "Music Man" Trent, "Self-proclaimed-ladies-man" Cody, "the handsome" Justin, "The best friends" Katie & Sadie, "The sassy Sister" Lashawna, "Party Guy" Geof, "Psychotic" Izzy, "Rage aholic" Eva, "Wanabe Jock" Tyler, "New Heather Goth" Gwen, "Mean Old Heather" Heather, "Sarcastic-Know-it-all" Noah, "Bad Boy" Duncan (who is out of jail right now, from destroying my house last season), "Wanabe farm girl" Beth, "surfer girl" Bridgette, "Big lovable oaf" Owen, and I guess we'll count Sierra and Alejaundro as from the original cast."

All the cast were looking at each other some were happy being there, most were not.

" **Eeee!** Hi **CODYBEAR & CAMODY! **I hope were on the same team." Sierra was hugging both Cody and Cameron and didn't hear them yell out "Help she's suffocating us!"

Everyone had to cover their ears at the time of Sierra's screech. They saw Eva get angry and they all backed away. (Even Chris)

" **SHUT UP!** "

"Alright, as much as we want to see all this drama that's happening we have to continue with the show and I still have to pick teams." Chris smirks as they glare at him.

"Before we pick teams, I believe you all saw that we are back where we had season 2."

"Oh my gosh! I remember that season! Total Drama Action was when the pairing of Gwent broke up because of Trent's weird obsession with the #9."

Gwen glared at Sierra, while Trent looked uncomfortable.

Chris laughs "He He He. Well most of you will remember the confessional is in that makeup trailer over there."

 **Confessional Cam:**

 **Gwen-** (glaring) " **I can't believe I was brought into another season of this stupid show."**

 **Scott- "Yes I'm back. Hopefully I won't have to deal with no ssshhaarrkk this season. Also I can try and get back together with Courtney."**

 **Eva-"Finally I'm back on the show after not competing for, FIVE SEASONS! Hopefully I'm on a team with Noah and Izzy, they're the only ones I can practically stand here."**

 **Noah- "Great back on this show….Sssooo excited…."**

 **End confessionals:**

"Well you the viewing audience are going to have to tune in next time to see what the teams are going to be and what the first challenge is. Find out here next time on **TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS 2** **nd** **TIME AROUND!**

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry this is short but don't worry next chapter will have them getting their teams and possibly the first challenge. I'll also try to include some talk from the other cast members. Please R &R!**


	3. Author's note 2 challenges

**Author's note: Hey sorry this isn't a chapter it's a list for challenges I'm thinking about doing. The challenges could be a variety from the first, second, third and fourth seasons. Here they are.**

 **1** **st** **challenge- Facing multiple fears.**

 **2** **nd** **challenge- Telling the truth**

 **3** **rd** **challenge- Paint ball deer hunt**

 **4** **th** **challenge- Hide and seek**

 **5** **th** **challenge- Eating contest**

 **6** **th** **challenge- Awake another athon**

 **7** **th** **challenge- V.R.**

 **8** **th** **challenge- So you think you got talent?**

 **Author's note: I would like some more challenge ideas from all of you please. It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.**


	4. Getting into Teams

**Author's note: Hey still don't own Total Drama. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Last time on Total Drama….we started up with the new season back at the film lot from season two and had all of the previous cast members all arrive. Now we just need teams and our first challenge to make this more interesting. Let me tell you the first challenge is going to scare your socks off…He He. What will it be you'll just have to wait and see right here on **TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS 2** **nd** **TIME AROUND!"**

(Cue theme song)

The camera then cuts back to Chris who was standing with all the contestants. He was grinning at them.

"Welcome back to all of you. It's nice to see how I could tort…I mean help you win money."

"Jerk"

"Ah Gwen still the Goth the viewers love I see."

"Ugg how much money are we playing for?"

"So glad you asked Heather. We're going to have you play for **$100,000**!"

Everyone cheered

"All right players it's time to put you all into teams. We are going to have 4 teams. The first team is the Striking Scorpions and those that are in this team are:

Lightning, "Sha-Lightning! So is the Lightning on his own team?"

Nope. Next is Joe, "What? I have to be on the same team as this blockhead again? He still can't remember that I'm a girl." "What girl?" (Lightning)

He he he already some drama, speaking of drama here's Duncan fresh out of the slammer. So how'd real prison treat you? "Shut up Mclaine. I'm back to my bad boy roots so I'm going to win." Sure you are. Next is Heather, still going to try to win that money Heather? "Yes I am Chris and I'm not going to let anything distract me."

Not even your boyfriend Alejandro who's the next person on this team? (Chris grins evilly when Heather looks shocked, Alejandro just smiled) "It's alright Chris my sweet Chika is just a little angry is all." Alright the next person on this team is Eva. "Don't think I'm going to lose early after not competing in the game since the end of the first season!" Alright now that Eva has made that statement, Harold is also going to be on this team. "My mad skills are so going to help me win the game this time." Thanks for that statement Harold…not. Second to last person on this team is the surfer Bridgette! "We better not harm any animals this season." Don't worry we're not, now certainly the last but not least person on this team is our music man Trent. "Hey I'm the ninth person on this team! Certainly that was not a coincidence right?" Moving on to the second team!

The Screeching Banshees which is made up of:

Dakota aka the Dakotazoid, "Me wants to win, even though Dakota's daddy is really rich." Yes very nice anyways, next person on this team is Staci, "Yeah, my great great great great great great great Uncle Sherman invented introductions. Without him people wouldn't know what other people's names were or how to greet others…" He he he very nice….not really, D.J. your next to be on this team "I hope you don't have to do any challenges that involve scary things….." Oh don't worry I'm sure you'll be very scared he he he. Lashawna you're also on this team! "Oh so you put little old me on a team with those guys? Oh well at least I'm not on the same team as that witch, Heather." Yes but you're probably not going to be happy that Courtney is on your team. "What? Why do I have to be on the same team as that lying little traitor, Harold's Girlfriend?" Because I said so, also some aren't going to like this. (Chris is smirking evilly) Sadie you're on this team and no, Katie isn't on the same team as you. "What! Why? Katie has to be on the same team as me!" (Starts bawling and Katie does also) "Sadie and I have to be on the same team Chris, please!" (Katie is begging Chris now) Sorry but you two aren't on the same team, now moving on. Lindsay you are also going to be on this team. "Yay, I'll get to meet new people, thanks Chip." It's Chris and your welcome. (Chris was annoyed at first but quickly returned to being happy) Our party man Geoff is on this team too. "Cha man! Awesome my man D.J. is on this team too!" The last member of the Banshees is our first Total Drama winner ever….Owen! "Yes I'm on team with a lot of my friends!" (He runs over and hugs most of his team mates)

The third team is going to be called the Courageous Lions which will have:

Izzy, (She just smiles creepily and doesn't say anything) Brick "Reporting for duty sir!" At ease soldier. Sierra is next "Chris would I be on the same team as Cody and Cameron?" No, you won't be, Sierra, sorry. (She starts freaking out while Cody and Cam were silently very happy) Anyway Justin is next to be on here. (Justin just smiles and flashes his sparkling teeth causing most of the girls to swoon or faint) Alright now that we saw that Justin is still his hot self, here's B aka Beverly. (He silently gives a thumbs up) It seems he's still not going to talk. Anne Maria and Dawn are also on this team. (One girl is spraying hair spray and the other is just meditating) Okay Gwen the boyfriend Stealer is the second to last team member on this team. (Gwen glares at Chris for the boyfriend stealer comment) Last but not least is Zoey. "Wait I'm not going to be on the same team as Mike?" Nope you're not. Okay now moving on to the last team.

The last team is called the Fearful Armadillos and we all pretty much know already who's on this team, but I'm going to say their names anyway. We have Tyler, Beth, (The two of them high five) Cameron, Noah, (Noah sighs glaring at Chris) Cody, Scott, Katie, (Katie is still sobbing from when Sadie was announced to be on a different team than her) Sam and last but not least Mike. (Mike, Sam and Cameron high five, and Scott is just scowling)

Now let's move on to the first challenge!"

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry about ending it here. I just felt it would be better to have the first challenge put on a separate chapter away from the teams. Please R &R. **


End file.
